The Prince's Bride
by Draguna Doragon
Summary: 2 years after Dracula, VH and Carl are on another mission, with Carl's new aprentice and her sister.they return to transylvania, to find a young man,strange things start to hapen, he is always involved.who is this new apprentice? VHOC OCOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What's the target this time Carl?" Van Helsing, also known as Gabriel, the left hand of God, loaded his new favourite weapon. His stake firing crossbow.

"A man in his mid 30s, most of the time has blue eyes, and mousy brown hair. Oh, and is about 5 foot 9. Likes to read."

"And the rest of the time?"

"Is in his mid moon cycle, has black eyes, thick mousy brown _fur_, and stands at around 6 to 7 feet."

"Werewolf." Gabriel pulled the trigger, and shot the heart of a cardboard manikin at the end of the shooting hall. He had come back to the order after investigating the epidemic of suicides, to find spirits possessing people. He had to get Carl to help him banish them, and complained then about his recent missions. Being the left hand of god, didn't mean the cleaning up hand. He was supposed to fight evil in the name of God.

Not hold a cross and try to talk sense into a zombie like shell, while Carl recited a verse from the bible and drenched them in holy water.

And him.

"Yes rather. Nasty bloke I'm afraid. Likes to go for women."

"At last." He pulled the trigger again, and the silver stake hit dead on the groin. "Someone I can relate to." He murmured, and then chuckled. "I was only joking Carl. I am just glad that _at last_ I get to go on a decent mission."

"Yes, business has been slow since you vanquished Dracula…" he trailed off, and smacked himself over the head. "Sorry. Shouldn't have mentioned it."

"Don't worry." He turned his back, his crossbow lowered and his black hat covering his eyes. "That was two years ago."

"But two years can be both a long time, and none at all when it comes to a loved one…or a friend. Or both." Carl sighed when he got neither a reply nor confirmation, and pulled a book out of his bag. Van Helsing was still mourning Anna's loss…"Well, I have your train ticket here, and your credentials. Oo, first class ticket this time."

"About time. Last time I had to stow away in the cargo hold."

"Yes, you stank of fish for a week after that." He chuckled, and ended it nervously when he saw Van Helsing with one eyebrow raised, and an I-am-not-laughing look on his face. "Well, I suppose we better pack our things and…oh no…"

"What?"

"…our destination." He held up the tickets, and let Gabriel take one. In printed capital letters, was the name of the one place he never wanted to go again.

"Romania…Transylvania…"

"Oh, that's not good." He then looked over the letter with the tickets. "Oh, I have a chance to introduce you to Izzy."

"Who?" he half asked, still taken back by their destination.

"Izzy. My new apprentice. Yes, yes I am training someone now thanks to our latest adventures. Very clever is young Izzy, very adventurous. Trained as an on the filed medic." He chuckled as he looked to Van Helsing, who was strapping his hazardous knives and sword to his belt. "It might be useful to have a medic with us, with you pointing those darn things around everywhere we go. I swear you have issues with going anywhere, without an implement of death on your person."

"I like to be prepared."

"That's one way of putting it I suppose." He started to pack his many inventions into his trusty satchel, and Van Helsing hid his silver crossbow within his long black leather coat.

"So this Izzy. Is he as much of a book worm as you? From the order too, right?"

"Izzy is educated and from the order, yes." He rolled his eyes.

"And will he be travelling with us?"

"No, Izzy is already there. Posted to await us by the order. Very good at organising accommodation. Something to do with Izzy's eyes."

"Are you alright?" Helsing raised a brow at him. He was talking about his friend rather strangely…

"Me, oh nothing. Well, off to Romania we go." He quickly exited, and made sure to avoid any questioning looks from his dark clad friend.

He would have to wait until they met…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So let me get this straight." Van Helsing sat back in their train carriage, pushing the tip of his hat up with the sharp point of his crossbow. "We are here because there are reports of a werewolf."

"Yes." Carl didn't even look up from his books.

"And I get to kill it, right?"

"Yes, I fear so."

"And you get to watch, while your little 'apprentice' takes notes, right?" He smirked as the friar groaned.

"Izzy will do more than simply 'take notes'."

"No, he will be another person for me to look out for, and get in my way."

"I hardly think that's fair. Izzy might prove useful. I am not a medic, no matter how many times you've made me wrap up a limb or two over these years." He then looked up from his ancient scribes, and blinked at him. "What?"

"You have yet to tell me about this apprentice of yours. What's he look like?" there was something about this new apprentice that Carl didn't want to tell him, he could smell it. He didn't have to be a werewolf anymore to know something smelt like fish. Very fishy indeed.

"Oh, Izzy has been in the order since birth, related to the cardinal actually. Very good with medicines, but not much 'hands on' practise so far."

"I didn't ask what he could or could not do, Carl." Carl gulped. "I _asked_ what he looked like."

"Oh, about my height, red hair, green eyes, good looking I suppose." His face was very conveniently hidden behind his book now. "You will see soon enough."

"Strong shoulders?" He pulled the book down, and had a knowing look in his eyes. Carl could tell that Gabriel knew he was hiding something, and chuckled weakly.

"Broad in a sense I suppose." He tried to take refuge behind the book once more, but Gabriel held it down on his lap.

"Is he strong?"

"Wouldn't know."

"Like to drink?"

"Again, wouldn't know."

"Strong arms?"

"I saw Izzy lift up a full grown man once, but other than that…"

"Strong chin?"

"Erm…"

"Smoker?"

"Heavens no."

"Arrogant?"

"I don't think so…"

"A werewolf or any other kind of monster? Including half breeds."

"No."

"Then why don't you think I'll like him?" Carl didn't say anything at first. "Carl?" he asked a little more sternly."

"Well."

"The train as arrived at its destination!" a low voice bellowed through the door, and Carl jumped up, revealed to get out from under Van Helsing's scrutinising gaze.

"Oh, would you look at that. I'll just get the bags, you can wait off the train for me."

"Carl." But he had quickly gone. "If I don't like him…" he growled. It had been like this for a while now. especially in the more recent months. Carl would get an 'apprentice' who would happen to be trained to do the same things as Van Helsing. They would not pay any attention to Carl, and instead watch him. He knew the order were trying to give _him_ an apprentice, but he refused to train a punk kid who thought he could take on the world.

He had better things to do with his time than baby-sit, as he called it. But after a few days, he would send them packing or crying, someway or another. He just had to find their weakness, and the poor lad would be running off to his mother in Rome.

And it hap always gone like this, Carl not saying much about them, not knowing (or just not telling) much about them.

What worried him though, was how on edge Carl had been about _this one_. He had never ran as fast in all his life as he did a few moments ago.

Other than two years ago.

Gabriel stood on the platform, waiting for Carl. He would no doubt resemble a pack mule from all the equipment he called 'bare essentials'.

He was like that.

"Well?" Carl looked slightly sheepish as he asked. "Met Izzy yet?"

"Was I supposed to?" At that, Carl dropped his bags and looked around worriedly.

"Well, yes. Yes you were. I told that air head to be here about 15 minutes ago, and I think you are what could be described as, 'a distinguishable character'. And you are very noticeable from your file report too. Where could…" he thought hard, and Van Helsing sighed.

Great.

This meant they wouldn't be hunting tonight.

They would have to hunt down this pimpled little punk kid instead.

"I am sure if he is as eager to meet me as the other order churned up chosen ones, they will find me." He picked up a bag, and pushed the door of a horse drawn carriage open. It was a shabby wooden framed thing, with very young horses pulling it. Two brown mottled ones, with a fat man at the reins. "So, hurry up." He threw the bag inside, and something crashed.

"Gentle! Be gentle!"

"That _was_ gentle." He growled, and pulled the holy man inside.

"So, where are we now?"

"Almost into the village."

"Oh, just checking." Carl chuckled weakly, and pulled his book up. He blocked his face from Van Helsing again, and made him sigh.

"You are dreading me meeting him, I can tell. So spit out his flaw, so I can have my bite out of him, and send him home quicker." Silence. "Carl." He said a little sterner.

"Well…I think he doesn't have the balls for you." He was still hidden behind the brown leather book cover, with golden Latin writing on the binder.

"So he is a little yellow, that doesn't explain your jittery behaviour."

"I am not jittery." He looked over the book, to see Van Helsing was just smirking with a brow raised at him. "I'm not."

"Besides, if he is yellow." He continued, as if he hadn't heard him. "It will be easier for me to send him home. I hate these kids the order try to thrust upon me."

"Thrust!" he squeaked, and hid behind his book.

"And why would that raise alarm? You know I didn't mean literally, right?"

"What? Oh, oh of course. Ahem." He tried to shrink into the book, but Van Helsing just pulled it away again. "Wait! That's 200 years old!"

"Then tell me why you are acting so strange about this Izzy, and I will let it last for another 200 years. Deal?" he chuckled. It was always fin to see Carl squirm when his precious books or inventions were at risk. Amusing really. Then the horses stopped.

"We are here! So give it back and find out! Izzy is outside!" Gabriel put the book down, and rolled his eyes as Carl dusted it off and held it tight to his chest.

"Fine." Van Helsing stepped out of the carriage, trying to picture the person he would have to glare to death, or at least panic enough to leave with his don't-fuck-with-me face.

He imagined a twin of Carl in height, with short dirty ginger hair, dull green eyes and a lanky build, with broad shoulders. He instantly didn't like the image he made of him, and imagined he would dress in frilly pirate clothes, as they all did, and tiptoe around in the dirt to keep their new boots clean.

_Pah, I will be rid of him in a week._

He jumped down from the carriage, his long leather coat billowed at his feet with the breeze, and he held his hat to his head, as he stepped forward. He then took his hat off, still hiding his face. He then lowered it…

…and all he could think was what he said. "Oh my God…"

Before him was no boy, no punk brat from the cloth, and no man.

_She_ was tall, had a shapely figure eight outline, soft peach skin, rosy full lips, and they were curled in a heavenly smile.

He looked down.

Flat black slip on shoes, a layered cream brown skirt that looked like of gypsy design, and did she have hips, or did she have hips! They dipped into her waist, with her soft cream brown corset. This had crisscross linen ties across her ample bust…and hr cleavage was huge, and yet she had it modestly hidden with her white peasant shirt under the corset. It had a heart opening just above the corset rim, and her sleeves were large and baggy, but drawn with a frilly pattern around her wrists. Her hands were dainty, and her arms slender. She had an elegant neck, to a perfect face. Her cheeks were slightly red from the bitter winter breeze, and her deep oceans of emerald eyes drowned him on the spot. They dazzled, even in the miserable weather, and her black jade pupils were focused on him. She had long wildly wavy golden hair, which fanned down to her mid back, and curled at the ends slightly. Her sunlight fringe spilt into two, long curved prongs. They framed each side of her face, and their pointed ends came down her chin slightly, and he was still speechless.

Slowly, he put his hat back on, and watched as she approached him with such grace, he thought her royalty.

"Hello." She had the same Romanian accent as Anna, but her voice was higher, and her smile was greater. She had obviously not see travesty in her life, like Anna had. "Are you Van 'elsing?"

"That I am." He bowed his head to her slightly, and gave a bad ass smile. "Why? Who's asking?" When she didn't answer for a good five minutes, another voice with a chirper, less mature spring came to her rescue.

"My sister seems to have lost her voice." Van Helsing looked to the left, and had to think back to the last time he drank. Because he was seeing double. "I am the one looking for you, Gabriel." At that, he forced his eyes away from the first beauty, to the next. This woman was identical to the first in every way, except her hair was a dark, blood red. To ginger, but literally like blood. They shared the defining pronged fringe feature, and the breath taking emerald eyes. This new woman had the same goddess body as the first, but she had more of a mischievous smile than the first.

"You were looking for me?" he just about managed. This woman had the same clothes on, but her corset and skirt was a maroon red, and she had thick red gloves over her hands. She shivered, and smiled.

"Yes I was." She had a Romanian accent too, but softer. Like she hadn't been here for a while, like the first obviously had. "It is very cold. Perhaps we can venture inside?" She shivered, and held her arms.

"If you tell me who you are, why you know of me, and what you ant with me…I might just do that." He was polite, surprisingly, and Carl stood next to him, amazed.

"So…met at last have you?" he was half expecting an outrage, or a least a minor uproar. But nothing, just a polite smile from all parties. Except the red head, who was smiling with chatter of her teeth.

"You know these women?" Van Helsing spoke to Carl, not taking his eyes away from the lovely angel with golden hair. She blushed as he stared at her, and smiled just that little bit more.

"Well…yes…"

"Then who are they?"

"Excuse me, can we have a horse please? I have a lot of equipment I need to transfer to the local lodging inn." He turned and spoke to the side, grabbing a random person.

"Carl…" he was acting strange again.

"That is alright Book boy." The fiery red head, placed a ahnd on Carl's arm, and chuckled. "We can carry your bags. We may be women, but we are strong. Remember when Demetri fainted in the main hall? After you tried out your stunning darts on him 'accidentally'."

"He bloody deserved it! He called my new knock out darts child's play! Toys! He had to find out that the there was nothing childish about the splitting headache after just one dart."

"But Carl." She chuckled. "You shot him with four." Her impish grin grew with amusement, and the two continued to banter, as they both picked up bags.

Van Helsing observed the two, talking like old friends, and felt a gentle hand on his arm.

"While they catch up, shall we get the heavy loads?" her smile was warm, and he found himself smirking.

"But Carl can walk." She chuckled, and it warmed his heart. He didn't know why.

"My sister talks too much." She chuckled softly, and lifted a satchel close to her own body mass in weight, and held it over her shoulder, like it was as light as a feather.

Not wanting to be outdone, Van Helsing lifted both the remaining two, and walked next to her. One over one shoulder, and the other under his other arm, so he could still see her.

They walked silently to the inn (not including Carl and the red head, who chatted constantly) and checked Van Helsing and Carl into their rooms.

"So, are you staying here to?" he asked, making sure not to sound too hopeful.

"I live here." She nodded to the innkeeper, and walked with the left hand of God, behind the chatting pair. They heard something about the potential of time released potassium capsules with hydrogen release valves. But couldn't understand anything else. Good thing they didn't expect them to, or they'd be buggered.

"You do?"

"Yes, my sister and I. Our Uncle, Razvan Ionache, owns this rest house and has done so since he was a young man. He has no sons, or daughters, and our parents left us unfortunately many years ago. My mother in child birth to my sister and myself, and my father in unclear circumstances."

"I am sorry."

"Worry not Van 'elsing. My father walked out on his motherless children, and made us bastards. I spare no second thought upon him. And so, neither should you." _She is so strong_. Van Helsing followed them up at least 3 flights of staircases, grand they were, and to the top floor. He soon saw a man in his late 40s, possibly even his 50s, with grey wispy hair back in a braid, and a long beard. He wore familiar red robes, and had a silver cross hanging from his neck, with the crucifix of Christ on it.

"No wonder your Uncle never had any children. He's a man of the cloth."

"Indeed I am Gabriel." He had a jolly voice, and a jollier smile. His front was a double D shape, showing his love for mass and the red wine. "I am Priest Razvan Ionache, and these are my beautiful nieces that I had the pleasure to raise and call my own for so may years. 18 to be exact." Van Helsing looked to the golden siren by his side. Surely she was older than that? That was so young… "Have you been properly introduced my boy? No?"

"We have only just met Father." Remembering he was a man of the cloth, he remembered that he was to be addressed as father, not uncle. Carl would be proud, he remembered. "Shall you do the honour father, or shall we?"

"I think I need to go unpack…anything." Carl suddenly squeaked slightly, and dragged his things off.

"Don't even think about it." Van Helsing shouted, and he stopped solid. "I think you can wait, right?" he chuckled weakly, and had his eyes closed.

"Well." Razvan continued. "By your side, is the eldest of the two twins. She is Gabriela Ionache."

"Gabriela…the female version of Gabriel, I assume?"

"I am not the left hand, nor the hero of God." she smiled. "But my name means God is my strength, the heroine of God." she smiled with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "It depends on my day on which I feel my name means."

"And Ionache, that means something also?"

"Gift from God." Razvan chirped, and grinned with pride. "And this rather sly rascal is her younger sister, Izabella Ionache."

"Izabella means devoted to God." Gabriela whispered to him. "She is too, heals all she can. She is very good at healing."

"A doctor." He said, and then something clicked. "Carl." He caught him trying to tiptoe away. "Just how well do you know Lady Izabella Ionache?" he didn't need to ask. He already knew the answer.

"If I said we were more than strangers…"

"If you told the truth?"

"I might have met her before…" Izabella chuckled.

"No wonder he didn't know who I was. You didn't tell him."

"Red hair, green eyes, broad shoulders? She!" he pointed to Izabella. "Is not a man. You said-"

"I never made any reference to her being a he." He interrupted quickly. "You assumed." He smiled very weakly, and gulped.

"And Izzy?"

"Aw how sweet. You told him my nick name." Izabella elbowed Carl. "You are in trouble, are you not?"

"I most certainly am…" he stood behind her, and watched as Van Helsing struggled to restrain his anger.

She was an on the field medic.

She had said she lifted a man in Carl's presence, which Carl inadvertently admitted was true before hand.

The vague but good enough description.

The reason he spoke without saying a gender, but 'Izzy'.

It all made sense now, and he was furious.

"No."

"What?"

"No, you can forget it."

"Come on Van Helsing." Carl begged. "It isn't my fault, I know you are against having anyone else with us, but it is the orders of the order!"

"I don't care! I will not put her neck on the line!" they argued (or Van Helsing shouted at the quieter Friar) by the wall, while the girls stood with their uncle.

"By the lord they argue so." He didn't have an accent, but the girls did.

"They are friends, I can tell." Gabriela smiled, and sighed. "I should clear things up, I think." She walked forward, and stepped between Van Helsing and the verbally slaughtered Holy man. "You will not have to worry about the wellbeing of my sister, Van 'elsing." She then raised her leg and pressed her foot against the wall, level to her hip. She pulled her skirt up, and showed a very special garter. It was black leather, and had a sheathed machete on the outside of her cream peach thigh. She pulled it out with ease, making a soft whoosh sound in the air. It was a shining silver, with incantations running down the centre of the blade. "_I_ will be watching her back. _I_ am her guardian and protector, and have been since birth." She then sheathed her weapon back into her garter on her _still_ outstretched leg, and covered it back up with her brown skirt. "_I_ would put the well being of my sister, in the hands of no one else but myself." She said very protectively, and then smiled. "My sister is no warrior."

"No I am not. That's where you come in." Izabella leaned on her sister's shoulder, and grinned at Van Helsing. "I am the safest person in the world with my sister. No offence, but I wouldn't go into danger without her."

"Then you don't go at all." He stated, not requested. "As I will not put _either_ of you in harm's way."

"I fear, that is not your call, Van 'elsing." She smiled shyly. "It iz above your head."

"From the top." Izabella chirped. "So, rooms anyone?" she looked around, and wanted a knife. That way, she could cut the tension. "I take that as a silent yes. Right, this way. Carl!" She quickly got out of the way, and walked with Carl and her uncle, with the bags.

Gabriela and Van Helsing held a bank stare, neither refusing to yield to the other.

"This business, monster hunting. It is no place for a Lady."

"Then I can go." She bowed her head. "As I am no Lady." She then sashayed off, and followed her sister. "Coming Van 'elsing?" she waited, and finally he followed her.

"Are you always as insisting?"

"Only with those I like." They shared a smirk, telling already they were going to like each other's company.

"You can come."

"So glad to av your permission." She said with a smirk. He chuckled, and they walked, eyes locked.

"But there will be rules."

"Enlighten me."

"Do as I say, at all times."

"Really?" she chuckled to herself. _That is one rule, he will not be able to uphold._

"You will not touch my toys." He indicated his crossbow, and his gun. "Not ever, under any circumstances."

"I don't want to 'touch your toys', Van 'elsing." Her Romanian accent was rich, and seductive. She then pushed open a door, and he gaped. It was a master bedroom, with dark satin sheets and drapes. But he was not drawn to the large four poster bed, but the wall opposite to the window, covered in every type of weapon you could ever think of. From guns, to medieval maces. "I have my own."

"I see you do…" he saw a large hand held gun he wouldn't mind trying out, but she stood in the doorway, and started to close it.

"And I see it is dark. I will leave you to your room, and rest." He looked to her emerald eyes, and they smiled to each other.

"I will see you tomorrow." He bowed slightly, and she did the same. _No courtesy._ He noted.

"Indeed you shall."

"Gabriella."

"Gabriel." The doors closed, and he waited for as long as he could before her emerald orbs of beauty were replaced with mahogany doors.

He followed the voices of Carl and Izabella, AKA Izzy, and was given his room.

Tomorrow, would be an eventful day. They had a werewolf investigation to carry out, and a new woman to 'break'. He was not about to let that woman out do him, or get in the way of his mission.

Although…he didn't mind her getting in his way with that ass…

Usually, his dreams were filled with the sight of holding Anna's cold, lifeless body in his arms, weeping for her to come back.

But that night, was different for the first time in two years.

It consisted of walking up those stairs, undressing her with his mind (and hands at one point), and talking outside her room. (and doing other things…)

In the distance, there was a scream heard as it echoed over the alleys and trees of the village. It was at first a sorrowful cry of pain, from a boy no less.

From the same house, if you were nearby, was a crack of a whip, and the boy cried out again.

But towards the end, the sound twisted into a deep, feral, guttural snarl, low and roared with rage.

That sound, was not human….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ah, Gabriel. Good morning. How good of you to join us so early."

"I couldn't sleep." Van Helsing turned away from the kind father, and looked to his nieces. The fiery red head was very nervously sat sidesaddle on a horse, clutching to the saddle with dear life. "Can't she ride?"

"No. Gabriella is having a go at teaching her. But it seems, she is having difficulty."

"I can see that." Wham, Izabella was off the horse and a heap ontop of Carl. He had been innocently reading his book, when he was flattened by the blood red haired field medic.

"Bloody hell!" he shouted, before catching his breath. Father Ionache winced at his language.

"He will never advance from Friar if he speaks like that."

"I don't think he wants to advance. He likes where he is, his job."

"I see…" Van Helsing chuckled, as Gabriella had to give her sister a leg up, to get her on the horse. "Oh dear, she isn't taking to it very well, is she?" they both laughed.

"Excuse me father." Van Helsing walked forward, and over into the stable area.

"No I will not 'swing my leg over'! I am having trouble breathing up on this thing, never mind moving an entire leg!"

"Izabella! You will do as I say or you will fall off…too late." She fell off the side of the horse, and into waiting arms. "Ah, Van 'elsing. Did you rest well?"

"I did actually. Up until I heard that scream…"

"At first I thought it was a child, or a dog. When it…"

"Changed." Izabella finished, and slid out of his arms. "Poor thing."

"Or not so poor." Van Helsing looked to Carl. "Was it a full moon last night?"

"Yes…I believe it was." He looked over his charts, and nodded. "Yes, it was."

"Then I think, we heard our furry friend last night."

"Well, I put money on it being a boy. Or a young man, late teens." Van Helsing closed his eyes in thought. "Not far away either, from how close it sounded." He was in his usual black leather garb, and his famous hat was on his head. He looked out the corner of his eye, at Gabriella. She wore leather brown riding pants, knee high brown boots, another brown corset and white peasant shirt underneath it. She looked particle and ready for anything. That, and she had a large sword hilted on her left hip. A knife was strapped to the outside of each thigh, and there was a long gun in a sleeve on the side of a horse, tied up by the stables. It was a white mare, with a large black patch on it's back. Another three horses were tied up next to it, one a small black mare, and the other two were large black, Transylvanian stallions. One was larger than the other, and he wanted it.

"Poor thing…"

"Don't pity werewolves Izzy, they kill as often and as many as they can each full moon. Just to feed."

"Oh Gabi. I still pity the poor boy who is _forced_ by the werewolf venom to do those dreadful things."

"You are just a soft hearted fool." Gabriella smiled and hugged her sister. "Cheer up. You need to be focused to ride a horse."

"No you don't." Van Helsing countered.

"You do, if you're Izzy." She chuckled at him, and knelt down. Izabella stepped on one of her knees, and got up. "Although, you might not have to try as hard to get on a horse, if you weren't wearing a long dress." She rolled her eyes. Her sister was wearing flat black boots, true. But that didn't cancel out the fact she wore a very Victorian looking velvet dress, with a frilly white collar but no sleeves. She had slim green gloves to match the dress, and sat once again, sidesaddle on the horse. "Now hold the reins." She did. "And ease into a _slow_ slow trot."

"_slow_ slow?" he asked.

"Last time we tried a slow trot. It was too fast for her." He chuckled, and watched as the red head hold onto the horse, unsteady.

"Am I doing it?"

"If you sit up, and don't cling to the horse's neck for dear life, then I might be able to see."

"Don't tease me Gabi, it isn't funny!"

"No, you're right it isn't. Although it was when we started these lessons _three months ago…_"

"That long, and she still can't sit up properly?"

"No…" Gabriella sighed, and folded her arms. Her brown leather riding gloves matched her boots, and she looked up with her emerald eyes at Van Helsing.

_Damn, she caught me staring._ "So…anymore rules for me today?" he thought for a moment, and then smirked.

"I get the biggest horse."

"Ok…anything else?"

"I have total compliance from you at all times."

"I thought that was covered in 'do as I say at all times'?" she smirked at him, and he mock glared at her.

"Just making sure. You seem rebellious."

"You are joking, yes?" she looked over to her sister, who was now swearing at the horse. "I am the obedient quiet one. Izabella is the hot head and the wild child. But she has such a soft heart too. She has the guts, and nerve, and the heart for her job. She is perfect to be a healer."

"You have your talents too." Her frown turned upside down, and she looked to him with a grateful smirk.

"You are right, my friend. I am good at keeping her ass in line, as you say. And boys away from her, of course."

"Boys?"

"She is quite sought after. She is very pretty, Izabella. Though she doesn't see it. I have had to sometimes _force_ some suitors to leave her be, in the past."

"And is she still unclaimed?"

"Yes, she has fallen for no one. And I fear she never will." She chuckled. "She loves her 'calling' too much."

"And you? Who chases off your suitors, while you protect your sister?" his dark eyes were entranced by her emerald ones, and she smiled up at him softly.

"The have been no suitors." She closed her eyes with a smirk, and stepped forward, so he could just see her back. She then looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes closed and a seductive smirk on her rose lips. "No one has the balls to pursue me." She then walked off, and resumed her riding lessons with her sister.

_What a vixen._ He groaned to himself. He had met his match in her. He knew it.

Carl looked up from his book, and smiled to himself. The Ionache sisters were a god sent blessing. He had panicked from the moment he learned he would be taking Izabella on as an apprentice, and dreaded Van Helsing meeting her. But the Lord was on his side, as it was Gabriella who he saw first.

_I know that look, Gabriel. _He chuckled into his ancient book. It was a blessing that the sisters came in a pair, as Van Helsing surely would have said no and threatened to make his book permanently apart of his anatomy, if it hadn't been for Gabriella. _Just up his alley._

"No Gabi, that's not fair! I''m not ready!"

"But with a sisterly push, you could just surprise yourself, no?"

"NO!" Van Helsing and Carl were riding the two black stallions behind the two girls." Izabella had her hands dug into the saddle, as she sat to one side, while Gabriella sat fully mounted on the horse, and hold one her reins in one hand, her sisters in the other. "If you even think about it." She warned, but Gabriella threw her the reins. She shrieked, and grabbed the leather straps.

"See, you are doing fine. Now, urge the mare forward." She cooed.

"I'll give you urge the bloody horse forward!" she pouted and stared with fear at the back of the horse. "If you throw me off…" she warned it.

Gabriella laughed at her, and received a glare. "This isn't funny!"

"No, it's hilarious dear sister."

"So why do we have those two with us again?" Van Helsing whispered to Carl, as the girls bickered. Or as Izzy bickered, and Gabriella just took it with a smile.

"Because the order has recognised Izzy's talent as a medic, and Gabriella comes as her protector." He chuckled. "You have to admit, the reason you always gave the order for not having another member to our 'team' was that you couldn't afford to protect them too. This way, she has a protector and you don't have to worry about her."

"This is different. Before, they were men, and they were trying to become a future me. This girl isn't (for once) an Order trick, and I don't want to get either of them involved in 'our line of work'."

"We are here." Gabriella interrupted, and slid off her horse. They had come to a clearing in the middle of the forest, and pulled her sword from her hip. She pointed it at the ground, and looked to Van Helsing. "Here is where the last known attack took place. Although, our people have taken the body for a proper burial already." She used her sword to lift up a large brown cover. "The blood residue is still present." There was a large body sized patch of blood soaking the grass, and large claw swipes in the floor. Claw swipes, which were too big to be made by a dog.

"Carl."

"On it." He fumbled off the horse, and pulled a satchel from the back of the horse. He then knelt by the blood soiled grass, and dipped a small spatula into it.

"What are you doing?" Izabella asked from her horse height.

"Getting a sample." He said, deep in thought and concentration.

"If you get of the horse sister, you may be able to see for yourself."

"Forget it Gabi. I am not getting off this horse. I am not _moving_ off or on this horse." She said with fear in her voice. The only reason the horse had stopped is because Gabriella stopped it for her. Van Helsing stood over the golden vixen and his friar friend, and watched.

"Well? Is it positive?" Carl put the sample in a test tube, then in a test tube rack, and added powdered wolfsbane to the veil. Sure enough, it turned a dark black, and Carl looked up with dread.

"Yes, very positive." He gulped. "That isn't good. That means the blood here belonged to the werewolf, and was spilled very recently."

"Last night I bet." He pulled his crossbow up, and looked along it through the trees. "I am going to go for a walk, and see how our wounded friend left from this spot. If I find blood, I will find him."

"I will come with you." Gabriella stepped forward, but he stopped her.

"No, you need to stay here, and protect your sister and Carl. I am capable by myself."

"They do not need protecting." He insisted.

"I think we do." Carl said nervously.

"What from?" Izabella said with just as much fear in her voice.

"That blood was pure werewolf blood. Something made the werewolf bleed…"

"And for all we know, that something might still be here." Van Helsing finished, and walked forward. His crossbow was high and he walked into the woods.

After about half an hour, everyone was on edge. The blood stained mass of grass was staring at them, and no one spoke.

Carl was sat on the clean grass, over his book. Izabella was still side saddle on her horse, and Gabriella leaned against a tree, bored stiff.

Then all went very silent…too silent.

And then the silence was broken by galloping hooves. From every direction, black horsed with bandit riders stormed through the trees, and shouted towards them. Carl jumped up and stood behind Gabriella, who was already stood with her sword brandished. They stood in front of Izabella, who was rooted to the saddle.

"Hello my lovelies." The leader said, with rotting teeth and a rugged beard. But not in a good way. He had a bald head, and regular bandit clothes on. He looked common, but his gun did not. "I am Petre, and I will be thieving all your worldly possessions this fine day. Now if you don't want to get hurt…" he gave them an ugly, cocky smirk. "Then you better play nice then, yes?"

"No." Gabriella, pointed her sword at him, her long wavy blonde hair veiling her face and her stance strong. Her face was stern, and she glared at him with her emerald eyes. "I do not, 'play nice'. In fact, you will turn around and leave, now." she said calmly, but the horses and bandits all jeered and yelled, startling a certain mare behind the two. She snapped her head over her shoulder, and her hair flew through the air from her quick movement.

It all went in slow motion.

The mare whinnied.

He rose up on its back legs.

It pulled away from them, startled, and ran off into the woods…with Izabella still on its back. "No!" she yelled, and wanted to run after her, as 6 mounted horses pursued her instantly. But if she left to get her sister, Carl would certainly be slaughtered. That, and her horses were now in the hands of the fowl bandits. "Leave, release out horses and leave!"

"Now, you may be pretty my sweet." He smirked. "But you are in no position to be giving orders." The podgy man let his eyes roam over her, and that was the last straw.

"My sweet, this!" she ran forward, ducked round the horse and grabbed his side. She yanked him off the horse before he could blink, and brought her sword up.

But he kicked her over, and raised his gun.

Bang.

The bandit froze to the spot, and looked down. There was a hole right through his chest, and he dropped to his knees, dead. He then fell forward, and the other bandits looked to the same spot that Gabriella did. "Van 'elsing." She whispered, and then jumped to her feet. Her sword ready, she threw it forward and pinned one of the on-foot bandits to a tree.

Through his arm.

She then ran to her horse, pulled her long riffle from its sleeve, and pointed it right at the nearest bandit. In a rage, they all charged forward, to avenge their fallen leader.

Gabriella and Gabriel stood back to back, her riffle aimed along her sights, and his crossbow next to it.

"I want one of those." He smirked at her.

"And I want one of those." She smirked also, and then they both fired in unison. His silver arrows show through the air and either wounded them, or pinned them down. Her shots echoed through the woods, and did the same as her back to back partner. Wounded, or pinned. But mostly wounded.

"And I thought you couldn't handle yourself." He chuckled, and looked over the men she shot.

"Funny that." She smirked. "I was about to say the same thing to you."

"Can we please leave the tough talk until _after_ the fray?" Carl panicked. "If you have forgotten, we are surrounded by wailing bandits, and Izabella is still-"

"Izabella!" she turned on her heels, swung herself up on her mare, and galloped off into the woods.

"-missing…"

"Missing?" Gabriel asked, as he hid his crossbow beneath his robes once more.

"Oh boy, I will explain."

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Izabella screamed as the startled horse almost flew through the woods, on a full out trot, and letting branches whip at her arms and legs. She was finding it hard to hold on, and tears of fear ran down her face. "HHHEEELLLLPPP!" she cried out, and started to sway on the pelting horse. She could feel herself loosing her grip, and whimpered.

"Jump!" she heard a voice shout, and looked to the side. Up ahead was a young man, his electric blue eyes stunned her at first, and he stood by the side of the road. "Jump! I will catch you!" his voice was far richer than hers with the Romanian accent, and he looked very strong. "Do it now!" the horse assed him, and she pushed off the horse. She screamed, thinking she was going to smash into the floor.

But instead of the harsh, unforgiving floor, she landed in the open arms of the young man. Her arms clung to his neck, and her face buried against his shoulder. After a while, she got her breathing under control and yet, she still whimpered.

"I hate horses…" she sniffled, and heard a soft laugh. She looked up, and once again was entranced by those electric blue eyes.

"As do I." she was in the arms of an angel. His eyes enchanting, his hair was a sleek black, in curtains and came half way down his neck. His skin was pale, and his smile was warm. From the feel of him, the arms he held her with were very muscular, and the chest she huddled against was also very well built. And he was very tall too. "Are you alright Ms?" he lowered her to her feet, but she fell forward. He caught her, and held her to his chest.

"Oh, I, I, I'm fine." She managed, and smiled weakly. "My horse was startled."

"Yes, I can see that." He said…timidly? "Are you harmed?" his eyes still held her, so icy cold and yet so fiery hot at the same time, concerned, and yet analysing her very soul. He blushed slightly, and lowered his arms from her. "I am sorry." She blinked.

"What for? You just saved me." She chuckled, and wiped her tears away. "Thank you." He seemed touched by this. All she had said was thank you, after _he_ had saved _her_ life. But he melted, and his eyes grew wide with shock. He held her shoulders, and smiled.

"Are you harmed Ms?"

"No, just a little shaken." She still gazed up into his eyes, and looked to him with awe. Her hands rested on his chest again, and she felt him flinch. _Wait…he isn't wearing anything on his chest!_ She looked down, and saw all he wore, were a pair of plain black trousers. And they were raggy around his shins, torn to tatters. And no shoes! She looked up again, pitying him. He must be poor, and freezing too. There was still snow on the ground after all. And it was bitter cold. She pulled her riding cape from around her neck, and moved it towards him. He flinched again, and for a moment, he thought she saw fear in his eyes. It was soon replaced with confusion, as she reached behind him with it, and tied it in place around his pale neck. Izzy closed it at the front, and smiled up at him. "Black, matches your trousers." She chuckled.

"…you…you are _giving_ this to me?" He seemed utterly confused.

"Yes. You look awfully cold." Her time in Rome was really doing a number on her language. "And thank you."

"Y…" he was stunned. "Why have you given me this?" he still seemed confused about her giving him her cape. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing." She chuckled. "You just looked cold."

"You want nothing from me?"

"No." she smiled, and the wind made her blood red hair fall forward slightly. "As you can feel from that wind, you will catch your death walking around in just your trousers…and saving girls from their death." She added with a smile, and was caught off guard when he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." Was he whimpering. "But please, tell no one of our meeting."

"What?" now that was confusing. "Why not?"

"I, I am not supposed to be out. If my grandpa found out then…" he trailed off as the sound of furious hooves came ever closer through the trees. "I must leave."

"Wait! I don't know your name!" she grabbed his arm, and he looked to her hand. "Please…" she asked so softly, she could have sworn she saw his eyes water.

"Vladimir. My name is Vladimir."

"Prince…" that is what his name meant. "My name is Izabella Ionache. What is your last name?" he was silent for a moment, and frowned.

"I do not know."

"But-"

"Farwell Lady Izabella." She didn't get to finish her sentence, as Vladimir vanished into the trees, and out of sight.

"…Vladimir…" a smile grew on her lips, and she could still see those crystalline blue eyed gazing deep into her eyes. She so wanted to see him again.

"Izabella!" she whipped round to see her sister, mounted on her mare and pulled to a stop by her side. "Izabella, are you alright? Where is your horse? Are you harmed?"

"I am fine. I jumped and it ran off, and I am really fine." She smiled, and looked back to the trees.

"Izabella…what are you looking at?" Gabriella pushed her golden hair out of her eyes, and couldn't see anything for her sister to focus on.

"Nothing." She lied, and turned to face her. "Shall we?"

"Yes." She reached to for her, but Izzy did not take her hand.

"After what I just went through, you expect me to get back on a horse? I think not!" she huffed, crossed her arms and walked back towards the way she came. "And I don't need to ask if you sorted out those bandits, I assume?"

"They are probably being investigated by Van 'elsing as we speak."

"Good good. How many wounded?" she started to do a tally.

"All." Izzy stopped, and then walked with her sister, who now walked and led her horse.

"And you wonder why I call you brutal?"

"I don't wonder why, I know why."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It's because I took back my favourite corset from you when we were younger, and you have never forgiven me for it." The sisters chuckled as they made their way back to the clearing. But Izabella looked over her shoulder, and thought of the young man who had saved her. _Vladimir…_the name rolled off her tongue, making it feel native to her homeland again.

But little did they know, a pair of piercing blue eyes shone out of the darkness, and watched their every move. _Izabella…_

The feel of her soft hands, the kindness in her green eyes, it was all so strange for him. He had never seen such things, towards _him_. Not even in his dreams. He longed to see her again, and was tempted to go after her, or watch her from the shadows.

But if his grandfather got home before he did, then he would be in a world of trouble. There would be hell to pay, and he would be made to pay for it. And he didn't even know why. _Izabella._ Her name was so perfect, so wonderful. And she was so angelic in the way she smiled, the way she grabbed his arm firmly, and yet with such innocent grace, it soothed him. Her touch soothed him. if only he could see her again. If only…

_If only…_

After Gabriella and Izabella reached the clearing again, most of the bandits were gone. But three remained.

One she had pinned to the tree with her sword, another with two silver stakes to the neighbouring tree, and another that was currently being held off the ground by the left hand of God. He three the bandit at the ground, and put his foot on his chest, snarling.

"It seems he negotiates very much like you do." Izzy chuckled.

"I doubt that." She smirked. "He would be blabbering all I wanted to know by now. And there would be more blood."

"Before I clean them up afterwards, you mean." They shared a mirth look, and then walked towards them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, this is boring. What exactly do they expect us to do?"

"Well, I rather like to make sure I bring a book with me. That way, I can block out when they-"

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

"…when they scream?"

"Right." Both Carl and Izabella were sat on grassy floor, Carl with his brown leather book open on his lap, and Not looking at the scene before him. He had been on enough errands with Van Helsing to know better than look at him while he works.

But being the fresh girl she was, Izzy didn't know that. So she looked.

Blood was gushing from the bandit's broken nose, busted lips and bleeding gums. There were blood lines showing through his tattered clothes, and a brown riding glove dug their fingers into his quivering shoulder.

"Now, let us try again." Crack. She smacked the back of his head cruelly. "Why did you attack us?"

"And who sent you?" Van Helsing added, and raised his silver stake crossbow to the bandit's eyelevel.

"…we…we were…were…"

"This is taking forever! And I don't think I can stomach too much more of this…" Izabella looked away, and to Carl. "How much longer?" she whined.

"Until he talks."

"But it's already nightfall. I don't like being outside when it's dark."

"Old habit?"

"…yeah." She frowned, remembering how as children, they had…_no! Not thinking about that!_

"Nasty things vampires. I had a rather bad run in with them two years ago."

"Yes, your reputation precedes you both." She smiled to him, glad to be having a conversation as the two protectors beat the living hell out of the bandit for information he didn't want to give. That alone was getting him the sharper side of the blade. Because it meant he had something to hide. "How did you defeat Dracula?" her eyes were wide. She had only heard stories of their cleansing of their lands, never heard it first hand from the _actual_ saviours.

"Oh, my." He beamed, feeling admired. "Well, at first with my brilliant mind, I discovered that Dracula was one Vladislaus Dragulia, son of the Valarious who made the pact with the lord to vanquish the evil monster he sired-"

"Dracula?"

"Yes. The pact would prevent his future family from entering the gates of Saint Peter, until he was destroyed. But, no father can kill their son." Carl closed his book, the gruesome scene before them forgotten for the time being. "So he left clues for his future generations. Only, the clues were hidden so well, none of his descendents could find them. And so, it was only when myself and Van Helsing arrived at the fray did we discover that the parchment left behind, was the 'key' to opening the door. And, there was an inscription on the wall, a picture, showing how to vanquish Dracula once and for all. We had to do it, or he and his brides would have brought to life their children, and gone to war with the world…and we would have lost."

"So what killed Dracula in the end?" she was like a little girl listening to a bed time story.

"Only werewolf venom could kill Dracula."

"So how did you get werewolf venom into him?"

"I bite him." The two looked up, seeing only the lips downwards of Van Helsing's face, as his hat covered his eyes. He held his long black coat open with one hand, and attached his crossbow to his side with the other. "Velkan Valarious bite me, and I became poisoned with the werewolf venom. My first moon was the night I faced Dracula…and I fought him. And won."

"You're a werewolf!" Izabella jumped up, her green dress billowing in the night wind, and she stepped back.

"No."

"But you just said…"

"Van 'elsing was cured, with the only existing vial of werewolf venom, antidote, by the last living Valarious. But she died." Gabriella said no more, knowing far more than she let on, and pushed the bandit to the floor. "Now, we have yet to get what we need."

"Then let's stop playing nice." Van Helsing spoke darkly, and turned swiftly to the bandit, his entire leather outfit spinning with his fast movement.

"…what?" Izabella turned to face the woods. She had heard a twig snap. She listened hard, and stepped towards the trees.

"Now Van Helsing." Carl tried to sound like the voice of authority. He tried. "Don't go too far again. Please." He added, when he received a snarl. "Just, well, remember what the order said last time!" Van Helsing back handed the bandit, and pulled a knife from inside his coat.

"Stop." Now Gabriella was all for scaring him into telling her what she wanted to know, and even beating them up. But he looked like he was going to kill him. Literally. "Van 'elsing." She warned, standing in front of him. "What are you doing?"

"Stand back." His eyes were still hidden by his hat, and Gabriella didn't move. "Move."

"No."

"Guys." Izabella stood before the trees now, a hand reach away. She could have sworn she heard something…

"That is an order, Ionache."

"No, 'elsing." He growled, and gripped the long dagger tightly.

"Guys, really. I think I may have heard…" she leaned forward. Had she just heard breathing? "Something…?" then she _did_ see something. "RUN!" She whipped round, and her shout had drawn Gabriella from the bandit, drawn her sword, and yanked her sister behind her. But Izabella grabbed her shoulder, and pulled her and Carl back with her. "RUN!"

"Why?" Carl panicked. Then they heard a loud snarling roar.

"WEREWOLF!" Izabella screamed, and it emerged.

It stood at 8 feet, had dirty brown fur, glaring yellow eyes, a long snout and two jaws of sharp, dagger like fangs. Even the maulers were like knifes. Its claws were like talons, and a low rasping growl vibrated in its chest, and erupted from its daunting, open mouth.

"Well this isn't good." Carl said on cue.

"What should we do?" Izabella had only ever read about werewolves. Seeing one face to face was a HUGE difference.

"Stay behind me." Van Helsing raised his silver stake crossbow, and aimed at it.

"And me." Gabriella held her long smooth sword before her, staring like a trained hunter at the beast.

"My stakes are silver, and as you know, only silver can stop werewolves. Swords don't help."

"My sword _is _silver." She smirked at his silence, and scowl. _That shut you up._ She chuckled mentally, but focused solely on the creature before her. Her sister's safety was all that mattered to her.

"Carl, get your apprentice out of here, now."

"Will do." Carl said eagerly, and grabbed her wrist. But as soon as they moved, the werewolf threw his head back, and howled up at the full moon. "That's odd…it wasn't supposed to be a full moon tonight…"

"Carl!"

"Right!" he yanked on the frozen Izabella's arm, and dragged her backwards to the woods. The bandit was forgotten, as was his two friends, as the four of them backed off. Van Helsing and Gabriella stood side by side, looking at the beast.

"Are you good at this? Fighting monsters I mean?"

"I am." They spoke seriously, and he nodded. He then looked to her, and she was looking right at him.

"Care to dance?"

"I would love to." She said, in her feminine Romanian accent, and they looked back to the werewolf, that was slowly crawling forward. It stood on its hind legs, and Van Helsing held his crossbow with his left hand. He then searched with his right, and grasped her left wrist.

"Like to fly?" he leaned away from her, and she nodded.

"Do it."

"Wait…" The creature looked over them to the two running pray, one in lots of brown, and the other with blood red hair, and snarled. He leaped forward, and they began.

Van Helsing shot a stake at it, and made it dodge to the other side. He then yanked on Gabriella's wrist, and she put her left foot on his knee, and pushed off with her right. She then reached round with her right hand, holding her silver sword at arm's length, as Van Helsing swung her round like a blade of his own. The tip of the sword cut a long slice from one monstrous shoulder to its lower rib cage, very deeply. But it jumped back in pain, and managed to avoid too much damage.

Gabriella landed on Van Helsing's other side now, and span round, holding the hilt of her sword in both hands, and aiming the sword at him from the side of her face, samurai style. "Nice form."

"I do try." They smirked.

"But I prefer my crossbow." He smirked, and shot one straight through the creature's arm. With it, another shot through a leg, and another finally through the heart. The werewolf screeched in pain, and fell down, dead. "And it's good to see someone else with no problem in killing."

"I was doing what I had to, to protect my sister. She matters to me, nothing else." There was a cold tone to her voice, that made him looked at her with a frown. Something must have happened to her, to make her so adamant on protecting her sister. _Well, something has happened to us all, somewhere down the line. I of all people understand that._

Snap.

They both span round, weapons raised as the father of all werewolves emerged from the woods to their right. He was even bigger and far bulkier than the other, and as black as night. His dark red eyes scanned over them both, and Van Helsing would have started shooting, if it hadn't looked so much like he did as a werewolf. It sniffed at the air, and looked to the fallen werewolf. A low hissing growl erupted from its throat, and it hunched its back.

_Ok, not friendly._ Now he started shooting, and saw Gabriella poise herself next to him. The silver stakes were missing their mark, as it moved far quicker than the smaller werewolf. Which was a feat itself because of his size.

"You are missing."

"Thank you." He growled, and continued to shoot rounds at the dodging creature.

Then, a large howl echoed through the woods, and Van Helsing cursed under his breath.

"Van 'elsing!"

"I know. There is more than one."

"I must go, that came from near my sister."

"Then go. You cramp my style as it is." She bolted into the trees, her heart racing, and wishing the horses hadn't run off, startled by the werewolves. She didn't know what happened to Van Helsing, but knew he would be alright. All that mattered now, was her sister.

_Oh no…it's happening again!_ As she ran, as her heart pounded in her chest and her arms swung back and forth with her legs, she saw images of her past.

She was smaller, with a messy braid, askew from running just like she was now, in only a long white peasant dress, and holding a large club sized stick with her. And again, she was racing to save her sister. She only just managed to save her then. She would not allow herself to cut it any closer this time, or arrive too late either.

She skidded to a stop when she saw Carl up a tree, with a small ebony werewolf pressed up against it, snapping his jaws at him.

"GABRIELLA! HELP ME!"

"In the process." She jumped on its back, and held on as it reared back. It snarled angrily and thrashed from side to side to buck her off. But she grabbed a clump of his head fur, and with her right hand, brought down her sword. She drove it down through his neck, through the top of his heart, and twisted her sword to the side with a crunch. The creature fell to the floor, and she pulled her sword out of its corpse with a sickening squelch.

"Thank you." Carl sighed, and made the cross sign to God for thanks.

"Where is my sister?" she demanded, very Van Helsing like.

"Another werewolf chased her down there!" he pointed down the path. "Hurry." But she had already started running.

Izabella's legs were hurting, fear caused adrenaline to power her body into a burning sprint, as she was running for her life. She screamed all the way, hoping to attract attention from anyone to help her. Meaning her sister, of course. But she had yet to show, and she was cutting it short.

The biggest, nastiest looking alpha werewolf was tailing her in the shadows.

Her dark velvet green dress billowed as she ran, and her long blood red hair was whipped off her face by the sheer speed at which she was running. She stuck to the path, as the monster was using the trees as trampolines, bounding from one to the next. She screamed again, as it landed right in front of her. It was huge, with large muscles and thick grey white fur. Dark black eyes bore into her, and froze her solid to the spot. She panted, and her emerald eyes were wide with fear. It took one menacing step forward, and bore both rows of dangerous fangs. His jaws shook with the force of his snarling, and he stalked towards, her, and she whimpered.

She was going to die.

It brought a large claw up, ready to strike her. Izabella closed her eyes, and hung her head forward. She sobbed once, knowing she was going to die, and couldn't do anything about it. If she was lucky, it would kill her quickly, and not make her one of its' kind. She waited, and heard the whooshing sound of its claws swiping through the air.

But the hit didn't come.

Instead, she heard an agonising snarl of pain, and opened her eyes.

It was gone. _But that's impossible…it was right here…_ she even felt something snag at her sleeve.

"Lady Ionache!" that rich, gentle voice. She knew that voice. It had only been hours since she heard it last, after all.

"Vladimir!" She looked to the direction of where the pained snarl came from, and saw Vladimir running from right there, to her. He grabbed her shoulders, and shuck her into reality.

"You have to run back the way you came, to your friends. You are safer there, do it now!"

"Come with me." She grabbed his wrist, and began to run.

"…you…" he looked down. Again, this woman showed concern towards him, a complete stranger.

To _him_. "You have to go. I will follow, but you must go first."

"But-"

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR." The werewolf snarled, and emerged from the trees…right were Vladimir ran from. His electrifying blue eyes begged her, and he pushed her backwards.

"RUN! DON'T LOOK BACK!"

"I WON'T LEAVE YOU!" It launched at them, and Vladimir jumped in front of her. He grabbed one shoulder in each hand, and pushed up so it couldn't bite him. But its sharp claws scratched and tore at his arms, making dark blood trickle down his skin.

"YOU MUST!" He didn't look at her, and snarled at the beast. "NOW!"

"NO!" She quickly grabbed a handful of dirt from the ground, and threw it into the werewolf's eyes. It recoiled in pain, and Izabella grasped his wrist defiantly. "No I will not." She then bolted back the way she came, as told, but with Vladimir in tow. He ran at her side, looking down at his hand.

She still held it. And she wouldn't let go of him, encase he went back to hold it off.

"This way!" he held her hand back, and yanked her into the trees. "I know a hiding place. Somewhere they won't go." She didn't question him, and ran as fast as she could. But she had been running for so long, her legs were cramping up on her, and she was struggling behind him. Vladimir span round, scooped her up into his arms effortlessly, and didn't stop running once. She clung to his neck for the second time that day, and watched as he jumped over grave stones…

Gabriella followed the sound of roaring howls, and soon came face to face with a large grey white werewolf. She saw something on the floor by its feet, and saw red.

There was green velvet at its feet, and it was snarling, blood dripping off its claws.

"You Bastard! YOU BASTARD!" Gabriella might have well have been a werewolf herself, as her attack was relentless. She charged forward, and swung her sword at its neck. It jumped back, and barely avoided having its head severed. From the moment on, it back off and off and off, not attacking her back.

Before she even took another breath, she had trailed a long slice up one shoulder to neck, put many cuts on its defensive arms, and snagged its legs once or twice too. Blood weeped from wounds on even its face, before she brought her sword right back to strike it good. But it saw this opening, and brought a monstrous fist to her chest, and set her careering back into a tree, hard. She winced in pain as her back met with the hard wood bark, and fell to the floor. She was immediately back up to pick up the fight…

To find no werewolf.

Gabriella ran forward, and looked around her frantically. "Come out you son of a bitch. Give her back to me. Give her back!" she screamed, tears falling down her face. "I am never too late to save her, never! You hear me! NEVER!"

"Gabriella!" Van Helsing, closely followed by Carl, ran over to her, Gabriel aiming his crossbow around them just encase. "Are you alright?"

"Bastard…" She dropped her sword, and then joined it on the floor, on her knees. Her hands ran through her hair, and she screamed loud enough to send bats fleeting through the trees in fright. This made Van Helsing shove the crossbow at Carl, and kneel down in front of her.

"Gabriella, what happened? Were you bitten!"

"No…my sister…Gabriel…" she grasped something slowly from between their knees, and held it up. It was a piece of green velvet. Van Helsing looked to it, and then to Gabriella's wavering, watering emerald eyes. "It…it got her. I…I was too late. I was too late. I was too late! I was her protector, her sister, and I was too late!" she sobbed, and Van Helsing pulled her into a hug.

"Don't give up just yet. There is no body, this might have gotten torn off her dress somehow, and she might be-"

"Blood." She interrupted. "I saw the blood on its hands…" she whimpered, and thumped his chest in vex. "I saw the fucking blood on its claws…and there was no one else here. We were the only ones in the area, and it had blood on its claws…her blood. Izabella meu Sora. Eu cadere nu…" She wailed for her sister in her one tongue, and only Carl understood her.

"Izabella my sister…I failed you." Carl translated for Van Helsing's benefit, and frowned. Van Helsing however, grabbed her shoulders and forced her to her feet.

"You don't know she is dead. She could still be out there, and she could need you now more than ever." He said sternly, and she slowly looked up, her eyes still bursting with tears, but she was silent. "You sister wouldn't give up on you, right?"

"No…"

"Then why are you giving up so easily? Buck up, get back in the hunt, and help me save your sister's ass. Or are you just going to stay here, and cry about it?" He didn't like it. But the only way to snap her out of her sorry state, was to verbally slap her back to reality. He realised it had worked, when she grabbed the hilt of her sword.

"If I don't find her…I am going dog hunting." She spat, and never looked so blood thirsty. Without another wore, letting her tears fall down her face, Gabriella stalked off into the woods, Van Helsing and Carl keeping a healthy distance, but on guard. Carl could only look out, but the other two held their weapons at the ready, listening for any slight sound of life…

"Where are we?" Izabella asked once he closed the door.

"The mausoleum." On the way here, she had noticed the distinct abundance of headstones and graves, crumbling from age and weathering. Weeds and long grass had sprouted up over the solemn place, and he had carried her inside the centre stone building.

"I know that, but where? In the middle of the werewolf infested woods? Or nearer the village?"

"Nether." He one word answered her, and pulled the bolt down over the door. "Come, quickly." He walked to the centre of the stone building, and stood by the stone coffin. "We haven't got long."

"Long for what? Where are we going now? We are locked inside a mausoleum. We aren't going anywhere."

"Yes we are." He seemed in a great rush, as he took hold of the slab top. He then gave a heave, and pushed it half off the coffin. "Get in."

"No." she said sternly.

"We haven't got time for this." He begged. "Please, he will be upon us in moments."

"He? You know the werewolf?"

"Forgive me."

"Wha? Why-ah!" one hard blow, and her world went black.

His neck long curtains hung forward, as he bent over her. He didn't want to back hand her like that, to knock her out, but he didn't have time for this. He frowned all the time, hating this, but he scooped her up, and carried her into the stone case with him. He laid her down, and sat next to her inside it. With a groan, Vladimir pulled the slab back over them, and sealed it shut.

And then silence.

Out cold, her breathing was slow and steady, and he had learnt to train his breathing to low also, even in the most stressful situations. He had had to.

He took this time, to turn on his side, and look at the woman laid next to him in more detail.

Her dark green dress was torn on the sleeve, her green gloves covered in dirt, her face pale from the cold, and her rose lips parted ever so slightly. Her face was a pale peach colour, her eyes closed and two long prongs hung at either side of her face, as her fringe. The rest of her hair was far longer, and fanned down her back with a slight wavy nature to it. Her body was slender and shaped perfectly, and she was shorter than he was. But he was tall anyway. Vladimir resisted sighing contently, as he pulled her filthy gloves from her hands. He placed the gloves to one side, and kissed each of her soft fingertips one at a time. This woman had shown him such kindness, such unprompted concern, it was touching. To him, who had never had such luxurious as the care of another, it was touching. He wrapped his arms around her, sad that he had had to harm her. He never wanted to harm her.

He held her close, and closed his eyes, concentrating on slowing his breathing further. Vladimir would just have to enjoy holding her, as he would never meet her again after this incidence.

_I am just glad I followed him, followed my gut feeling. Or Izabella would be dead right now, not in my arms._ He tensed.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Heavy foot steps vibrated through the stone of the coffin casing, and he listened carefully. He then closed his eyes, and listened harder.

Babum.

Babum.

Babum.

That loud beat, it was defiantly him.

The alpha wolf prowled through the mausoleum, sniffing at the air. He had trailed the smell of human fear, and it came to a stop here. But it was so faint, it could have been a human visiting their forgotten relative here, hours and hours ago.

He sniffed harder, and no. It was so weak, there was no way humans were near now. And there was just it, and the coffin here. And that thing was sealed, it could see that much. That is why he couldn't smell rotting flesh, as it sealed all air inside.

He raised its head, looking to the sky outside.

It would be dawn soon, and that would mean no more full moon.

It snarled once, on loosing its pray, and scampered out, to rely with the others.

Vladimir waited until he thought it too dangerous to stay in there any longer, before pushing up against the stone slab. He slid it off easily, and sighed with relief when there was sunlight peeping through the open door. No moon, no werewolf.

He sat up, and looked back down at Izabella. She still slept soundly, from her not to soundly sending to sleep. He felt so guilty, but they had to be quick, or their scent would be too strong to disguise themselves in the sealed tomb.

With another sigh, knowing his punishment from his grandfather when he got home, Vladimir cradled Izabella tenderly, and made his way back to the village.


	5. exam notice

Hello

Draguna here, and I have some bad news for any of my story patriots.

My GCSE's are coming up, and I need the time off for much needed intensive revision for those oh so desired A to A results I aim for ., and then the actual month of them. But I will have a series of updates to most of my stories all waiting for you on the 30th of June.

And a whole new story or even two from the looks of things. In two different categories.

So, please don't be too upset with me for a while, I will get back into full swing for ages and ages after my exams, with more funny, adventurous romantic fun!

And dark, in most cases.

Well, over and out for now.

This is Draguna, wishing Exams and Examiners didn't exist pouts and will miss writing for a while. I am hanging up my wireless rooter for now, and getting the tests over and done with.

Then I have ages for writing! Yay!

Well, see you later everyone, have fun!

From

Draguna


End file.
